gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Feel Pretty/Unpretty
I Feel Pretty/Unpretty is a mash-up song featured in the episode Born This Way, and sung by Quinn and Rachel.I Feel Pretty is a song featured in the Broadway musical West Side Story, sung by Natalie Wood in the movie adaptation of the musical, while Unpretty is a 1999 single recorded song by TLC.This is the first song sung in this episode. Lyrics Quinn: I wish I could tie you up in my shoes Make you feel unpretty too I was told I was beautiful But what does that mean to you Look into the mirror who's inside there The one with the long hair Same old me again today Rachel: My outsides are cool My insides are blue Every time I think I'm through It's because of you I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame I'm just trippin' Together: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so Together: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make But if you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to Together: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Rachel: Oh so pretty Quinn: I feel... Together: ...pretty and witty and bright Rachel: Never insecure until I met you Now I'm bein' stupid I used to be so cute to me Together: Just a little bit skinny Quinn: Why do I look to all these things Together: To keep you happy Rachel: Maybe get rid of you And then I'll get back to me, hey Quinn: My outsides look cool My insides are blue Every time I think I'm through It's because of you Rachel: I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame Keep on trippin' Together: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so Together: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make But if you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to Together: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Rachel: Oh so pretty Quinn: I feel... Together: ...pretty and witty and bright Quinn: And I pity Rachel: Any girl who isn't me tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: Tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: Tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: Tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: I feel pretty Quinn: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Rachel: Oh, so pretty Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so Rachel: I feel pretty and witty and bright Quinn: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make, but if... Together: ...you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to Together: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Together: But unpretty Reception Critics reacted with general acclaim for the mash-up of "I Feel Pretty / Unpretty". Sandra Gonzalez gave the performance an 'A' and commented: "While part of me would have said that pairing Rachel and Quinn for a duet would vocally be like putting a pit bull in a cage match with a Maltipoo, it actually worked! There was a surprisingly balanced and incredibly lovely tone." Several of the writers of The Atlantic praised the mash-up. Patrick Burns said it was beautiful, and noted that Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6